


Absolutely Wrong

by WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing/pseuds/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing
Summary: Crack!fic. Not going to say anymore.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Absolutely Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Merlins are a type of bird. Just in case you didn't know.

**IDOM D:**

**~**

Merlin was walking across the grounds when he saw a bunny. 

"OH no! Arthur will kill me!" So Merlin magicked the bunny away to a faraway castle. But, Arthur saw him do magic. 

"TRAITOR! You LET THE BUNNY GO AWAY?" 

"Arthur, I used magic." 

"Oh that's okay. I saw your eyes flash gold I'm not stupid you know!" Suddenly, Uther comes out. 

"MAGIC! YOUR SERVANT USED MAGIC ARTHUR, HE WILL BE EXECUTED!"

"YES, HE LET THE BUNNY GO AWAY! BUT DON'T EXECUTE HIM, HE USES HIS MAGIC FOR THE GOOD OF CAMELOT!" 

"Hmm. Yes, you are right. My apologies Merlin. You shall be made the Court Warlock. Have fun!" Then he farted and ran away. As he runs away, he bumps into Morgana and Morgause. Morgana accidentally made her smirking disease spread to Morgause, so, smirking, they ran to Merlin. 

"MERLIN! Help Morgause, please? She caught my smirking disease!" 

"TRAITORS!" From Arthur. Then Gaius comes and starts licking gold coins. He's also pushing a wheelchair with a wailing bald Uther and he's tapping his head with one hand and screaming, 

"DEATH TO BARBIE!" Then he licks some gold coins again. All of a sudden, Gwaine comes out riding on a fine white stallion, screaming- 

"HELP US ALL! SAVE OUR SOULS! UTHER FARTED, NOW ALL OUR FOOD IS ROTTEN. OH, FIE!" Uther starts sniffing himself, then he farts. Morgause screams and then smirks. 

All of a sudden, Morgana and Morgause decide to take over Camelot because Uther keeps on farting and they need to make a law where he'll be executed if he farts again. 

"OH FIE!" From Uther. Arthur is now in a duel with Elyan, who's screaming, "DEATH TO BARBIE!" 

Throughout this whole thing, Merlin is staring perplexed at everyone. 

"..." 

"Holy cow." 

"COME ON, NEW COURT WARLOCK! WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT YOUR *fart* ROBES!" Uther screams. 

**I-**


End file.
